You Belong With Me
by mrsefron4evr
Summary: What if the person you truly loved was right in front of your eyes? Joick twoshot. Don't like, don't read.
1. Part 1

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did ya miss me? Did ya, did ya, didya? OK, I'll stop being a pest now.**

**I am so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOO amazingly sorry for not having written in a while. All I have to say for that is my life is insane. And I can't do a lot of writing for about a week and more 'cuz camp is this week, then I'm leaving to visit my friend for about 5 days (the problem with that is my friend who I'm visiting lives in CANADA! No lie), but when I come back I have a relaxing day. But the next day I have a Jonas Brothers concert (excited!) and then I might be going to a Christmas in July party my camp friend is throwing. Then I have another chillax day, and then back to camp for two weeks. After that and maybe on weekends will be the only time I have to write, but that should be fine. Is that ok with you guys?**

**So, I discovered this new site called Jonas Brothers FanFiction, and I thought I would write something for it. It's up there now and I'm getting a lot of reviews for it saying, "This is great", "Aww, I love it,", "The song fits perfectly. Great job," and stuff like that. But instead of just giving you the link ('cuz you need an account to get in), I thought I'd post it here (to make up for being gone for so long haha). So, here you go!**

**IMPORTANT!!!! THE FOLLOWING ONESHOT CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE AND INCEST BETWEEN TWO OF THE THREE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T ENJOY EITHER OF THOSE TWO THINGS, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER ONESHOT TO READ NOW!!!!!!!!**

**Oh good, you're still here. Well…enjoy the oneshot!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"NO, I DID NOT SAY I WENT OUT WITH SELENA GOMEZ!" Nick Jonas screamed into his phone.

"YES YOU DID, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Miley Cyrus, Nick's current girlfriend, screamed back. "I SPECIFICALLY HEARD YOU SAY YOU WENT ON A DATE TOGETHER WHEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS WERE ON THAT RADIO STATION LAST WEEK!"

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

"IT SURE DIDN'T SOUND LIKE A JOKE!"

"Well, I guess you just don't have a sense of humor, then."

Miley gasped on the other end of the line. "Of course, I have a sense of humor, you dickhead! That's why I'm on Hannah Montana, Disney Channel's 1 comedy show."

"Well, for a Disney girl, you sure to have a not-so-Disney mouth."

Miley gasped again. "Look, who's talking, Mr. 'F you, Cyrus. F you, Gomez' over and over and OVER!"

"Just stop, Miley!"

"What do you mean, stop, Nicky?"

"One, don't 'Nicky' me. Two, stop calling me! I don't want to hear all of this shit! Especially not from you!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Miley asked in shock.

Nick breathed a laugh. "Yea, I guess I am. Goodbye, Miley.""Love you, too, Nicky," Miley said with a smile in her voice before hanging up. Nick 'grr-ed' at the phone and slammed it down on the table. "Why does she have to be such an obsessive, nosy little bitch?" he thought. He stormed out of kitchen in fury, running into his brother, Joe, in the process.

"Oh, sorry, Joe," he said when he accidentally bumped into his older brother.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Joe replied. Nick laughed, but sighed afterwards, staring into the distance.

"Miley problems?" Joe asked, instantly recognizing the look on his little brother's face.

Nick nodded, still staring into the distance. He looked down, clapped once, and looked back up at Joe. "I'm gonna go watch some TV," he said.

"Ok. See ya around," Joe replied, and Nick left. Joe sighed as he watched him leave. He felt extremely bad for his brother that he was going through this. He deserved better than Miley. He deserved someone who understands him and his humor. Someone who would be there when he was upset, and be his shoulder to cry on. Someone who treated him the way he deserved to be treated. Someone like Joseph Adam Jonas. Joe had been secretly gay for who knows how long, and had been in love with his brother Nick since he found out he was gay. He loved everything about him; his soft curls, his deep brown eyes, his smooth skin, his sweet smile, and his angelic voice. Oh, how he wished Nick could see that they belonged together. Suddenly, Joe felt a twinge of creative sparks flow through him. Feeling inspired, he slipped away to his room, grabbed his guitar and started strumming, the lyrics and chords coming to him as if they had already been there.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear tee-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_

_Looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it out to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_'Hey, isn't this easy'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what'cha doin' with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_

_Looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waitin' at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waitin' at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Almost out of breath, Joe leaned his guitar against his stand and headed out of his room, but was stopped when he saw who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Nick," Joe said, suddenly shy.

"Hey," Nick replied.

"That was a great song," he said after a period of awkward silence between the brothers.

"Thanks," Joe said.

Nick rocked back and forth on his feet before saying, "Was it about anyone?" which caused Joe to laugh and look at his feet.

"Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?" he asked, looking back up at Nick.

"I'm not, it just sounded like a love song, so…yea…"

Joe looked back down at his shoes. "You're gonna hate me if I tell you."

"Come on, you really think I would hate you?" Nick walked over to Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

Joe looked up and met Nick's intense gaze. His smooth brown eyes looked concerned. Joe took a deep breath before saying slowly, "It was about you."

All Nick could do was stare. He looked all over Joe's face for signs that he was lying, that this was all just some crazy nightmare and he would wake up before anything else happened. But when he returned his eyes to his brother's, all he saw was the truth. After staring into his eyes for what felt like eternity, Joe finally spoke.

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you that I haven't told anyone." Pause to stare at Nick. "I'm gay." Pause to see Nick's reaction, which was more of his intense stare. "I've been gay ever since God knows how long, but I couldn't show it because, well, what would Disney do if they found out one of the Jonas Brothers was gay? And in love with his own brother?" Despite his rant, Joe could miss the look of confusion and shock that suddenly sprung on his younger brother's face. "Yea, that's right, Nick. I'm in love with my brother. I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I found out I was gay. It's just, there's so much about you to love. Your eyes, your hair, your smile, your voice. You're perfect, Nicky. And I'm sorry if this comes as a complete shock to you and you think that I'm a psychopath or a pedophile, or whatever you think of me now, but I had to tell you, Nick. I can't keep this in any longer. So, once again, I'm sorry if this came as a shock to you. Just go on back to Miley and lave me alone."

"Joey…" Nick started, but was stopped.

"It's ok, Nick." Joe said, and headed out of the room.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Joe before he stepped out of the room, turned him around, grabbing his hands and pressing his forehead to his, eyes locking.

"I love you, too." Nick said softly.

Joe stared into Nick eyes intently. "…You do?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I do," Nick replied.

"You mean it?" Joe asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"100 percent," Nick said, returning the smile. After that, he did the only thing he could do. He leaned up and attached his lips to his brother's.

The kiss was…well…WAY better than Joe had expected it to be. Nick's lips were soft like silk and sweet like sugar. And the perfect match they made against his own added to the passion. And when he felt Nick's tongue poke gently at his lips, a shock of pleasure ripped through Joe's spine, causing him to immediately open his mouth, letting Nick explore the territory that was now his and only his. Slowly mapping out the inside of Joe's mouth, he felt the light touch of his brother's tongue on his. Nick moaned softly before the need for air was so great that they would have died if they had kissed for another two seconds. They pulled away, both completely out of breath, staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you mean it, Nicky? You really love me?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Of course, Joe," Nick replied, running his fingers through Joe's soft hair. "I've been in your shoes for too long now. I needed to think of a way to tell you how I felt. But hearing you sing that song…and then you telling me that it was about me…and that you loved me…it just made it so much easier for me." Joe laughed when Nick said that. "But I do love you, Joe. More than anything."

Joe smiled. "Me, too, Nick. With all my heart." he said, which caused Nick to smile so wide he felt like his face was going to break if he smiled wider. Which, in return, caused Joe to smile just as wide.

"Well, it's getting late." Joe said after a few moments.

"Yea," Nick said, looking at his feet. He cautiously looked back up at his lover and asked, "Mind if I stay of you tonight?"

"Of course not, baby. You can stay with me as long as you want." Joe replied. Nick smiled again as Joe led him to his bed, lifted up the blankets and pulled Nick down gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, Nicky." Joe whispered.

"I love you, too, Joey," Nick whispered back before both brothers fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of each other.

* * *

**PHEW! It's done! You don't know HOW long I've spent working on this!**

**I might might MIGHT write a sequel where they have hot Joick smex. But only if you people like it that much.**

**Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think. HONEST OPINIONS ONLY! Thanks!**

**Peace, Court**


	2. Part 2 RATED R!

**Hi everyone! Once again, sorry for not being on so much! I've been busy. And honestly, I have no idea why I'm posting this since I got pretty much no reviews for the first part (which really makes me upset. Just saying). But yea, here ya go. And PLEASE review if you liked it! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Anyway, here's part two! Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: You Belong With Me part 2**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Joe/Nick**

**Warnings: same as the first part, plus sexual situations**

**Disclaimer: Boy, do I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers! But sadly, I don't.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nick and Joe had been going strong for a few months, ever since Joe wrote the song for Nick, which was later titled "You Belong With Me". They loved each other with a burning passion so great that words couldn't describe it, no matter how hard they tried. The fans had sort of figured out they were together, but no one complained. In fact, some fans went wild with excitement, which only made Joe and Nick feel proud of themselves that they had finally come clean.

One night, Joe and Nick were relaxing after a show, just enjoying each other's company. Nick had his arms wrapped around Joe's torso, his head resting on his lover's chest. Joe also had an arm wrapped around Nick's waist, the other hand was stroking Nick's curls and shoulder. He looked down at the beautiful boy below him and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

"I love you, too," Nick replied, gently kissing his cheek. Joe smiled and kissed Nick's lips, gently running his tongue over them. Nick happily obliged, letting Joe slip his tongue inside his mouth and run his tongue over his teeth, and his own tongue. Both boys felt sparks instantly, as they always did when they made out. But this time, it got intense. Joe ran his fingers through Nick's soft hair while Nick clawed at Joe's back. Joe slowly pushed Nick down until he was lying flat on his back, while he began to run his hands down Joe's sides. Joe reached up and played with the collar on Nick's shirt before Nick pulled away.

"Joe…should we?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I really want to." Joe replied, tucking one of Nick's curls behind his ear. "Do you?"

"Yes. I want you more than anything, but…"

"But what?"

Nick sat up, folding his hands together and staring at his feet.

"…I'm scared," he said softly, looking up at Joe with concern and honesty in his eyes.

"I'm scared, too," Joe replied, sitting up, too. He reached up to stroke Nick's cheek softly. "But if you want to try, I will and if it gets too much for you, I'll stop the second you tell me. I love you and I care about you, and I want you to be happy."

Nick smiled. "Thanks, Joe. And I love you too." Joe returned the smile and kissed Nick. Nick responded with passion and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. Joe lifted Nick up off the couch, one arm supporting his head, the other supporting his butt. Nick wrapped his around Joe's waist, and when Joe felt the tiny limbs of Nick, he moved the hand that was on his butt up to his back. Together, but mostly by Joe's efforts, since he was standing, they managed to make their way across the living room, up the stairs, across the hall, and into Joe's bedroom. Joe set Nick down on his bed and climbed on top of him, still kissing. Nick slipped his tongue inside Joe's mouth while Joe slid his hand under Nick's shirt. Running his hand over Nick's soft chest, he slid Nick's shirt up his body high enough so that eventually, it came off. Nick tangled his hands in Joe's mess of wavy hair, while Joe worked at unbuttoning his shirt. But Nick pulled away suddenly.

"Hey!" he said.

"What?" Joe asked, surprised.

"I wanna do that!" Nick replied, taking Joe's hands off of his shirt and undoing the buttons himself. He slipped his hands into Joe's shirt, onto his shoulder, and slid the shirt off, tossing it to a random spot on the floor. Joe then proceeded to tackle Nick, tickling him and kissing him at the same time. Nick giggled into the kiss and tried to tickle Joe, but ended up just running his hands up and down Joe's sides. It was then that Nick realized just how amazing Joe was. His soft skin, his deep brown eyes, and his curves. Oh, how his curves made Nick melt. Joe then moved down to kiss Nick's neck, which caused Nick to throw his head back on the pillow and moan softly. Joe smirked into Nick's neck.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Yea, I like that, baby. Moan again for me," Joe whispered as he stuck his tongue out and licked Nick's neck, almost at the same time, biting down on the flesh. Nick moaned even louder as he worked on undoing the button and zipper on Joe's jeans. It took a pretty long time before they were undone, off Joe's legs, and tossed on the floor with the shirts that had been abandoned. Nick grabbed Joe and flipped him over, so Nick was on top as Joe tugged Nick's pants down, running his hands over Nick's smooth thighs as he did. Joe moaned into Nick's mouth as his pants came off and Nick began working on Joe's boxers. He slipped his hands inside and ran them over Joe's hardened member, which cause Joe to moan again, louder this time. Nick gently stroked him with one hand, the other sliding his boxers down.

"Nick, you are so fucking hot, you know that?" Joe groaned into Nick's mouth.

"Ditto," Nick replied, tossing Joe's boxers aside and diving for his neck, licking, sucking, biting, kissing, and doing all he could to make Joe feel amazing. Joe groaned loudly, flipping Nick back over and plunging his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. It was a battle for dominance as Joe grabbed Nick's boxers, shoving them down his legs. Nick climbed out of the piece of clothing and kicked it off the side, still attached to Joe's mouth. Joe began grinding against his brother as his lips moved down to his neck and even further down to his chest.

"You're so beautiful," Joe whispered against Nick's chest. Nick moaned again, running his fingers through Joe's hair as the older of the two kissed and licked his way down Nick's perfect chest. Moving down even further, he kissed Nick's hips and the upper portion of his right leg a little bit before he moved to Nick's "friend". As he was about to wrap his lips around his rock-hard dick, Nick looked up with concern flooding his face.

"Baby?" he asked.

Joe looked up into Nick concern-filled eyes and asked, "Yea, Nick?"

"Do you mind, I kinda wanna skip the blowjobs tonight. Maybe next time?" Nick asked, smiling a little bit.

"Of course, hon, no problem," Joe replied with a small smile. He leaned down to place a quick kiss on Nick's inner thigh before coming back up and looking into Nick's eyes.

"You sure? I don't wanna feel like I'm missing out." Nick asked

"I'm sure." Joe replied with sincerity in his voice. He leaned down and kissed Nick passionately. Once he pulled away, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, coated his fingers, and stuck one in Nick, whoch caused the younger boy to moan beneath him. Joe smiled and moved his finger in and out before adding a second finger, repeating the pattern. Stretching, curing, anything. Soon, Joe had three fingers rubbing Nick's prostate and Nick was moaning and slamming his hips like there was no tomorrow. But all too quickly, Joe pulled his fingers out, lubed his dick, and lined it up in front of Nick carefully, looking back up into his eyes.

"Ready, baby?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded. "Are YOU ready?"

Joe nodded also and was about to enter Nick, but stopped.

**Joe's POV**

I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I was about to have sex for the first time, in affect losing my virginity, and I was about to lose it to my brother. Not your normal sex scene. Then again, I wasn't normal. I knew that. And Nick knew that. But was I ok with not being normal and being who I was? I wasn't sure. I looked down at Nick's perfectly smooth, toned chest, past his throbbing erection, and at where my own was aligned with his hole. I fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes when I felt a soft hand caressing my cheek. I looked up and saw Nick staring at me intently. I looked back down on the verge of tears. I felt a finger below my chin, lifting my head up and looking back into Nick's eyes. At this point, I couldn't look away, his chocolate brown eyes hypnotizing me. I was pretty sure he knew I was mesmerized when he lifted his hand form my chin and went back to stroking my cheek, wiping away the one tear that had slipped.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered with a voice as smooth as his skin. "We belong together." I smiled at the amazing truth of his words. We did belong together. Like peanut butter and jelly. Like salt and pepper. Like Troy and Gabriella.

Like Nick and I.

I reached up to my face, taking Nick's hand in mine and running it over the smooth skin that was Nicholas Jonas's. Nicky. My Nicky.

"Forever," I breathed. He smiled and, never leaving his gaze, I slowly pushed into him.

**No One's POV**

Joe didn't start off all the way in. he only went a little bit. It was enough. Nick closed his eyes and sucked in his breath, waiting for the pleasure to start. But all he felt was Joe's cock in his ass. And it hurt.

"You ok, sweetie?" Joe asked.

"Mmhm," Nick breathed. "Just…give me a sec to get used to it."

Joe nodded and patiently waited for his boyfriend to feel comfortable. It took a few minutes, but Nick eventually told Joe to move. Joe pushed in a little more and Nick took in a deep breath as Joe moved in further. Soon, Joe was all the way inside of Nick.

"You still doing ok, babe?" Joe asked again.

"Yes," Nick breathed. "And I wouldn't mind if you moved a little bit."Joe laughed a breathy laugh as he pulled almost all the way out of Nick and pushed back in. He was taken by surprise when Nick threw is head back and moaned.

"Oh, God, faster," Nick panted, wrapping his legs tightly around Joe's waist.

Joe moved in and out faster, building a rhythm, and soon, he was a moaning mess too, going even faster.

"Ugh, I love you, Joseph," Nick almost groaned, bucking his hips in time to Joe's thrusts.

"Fuck, Nicky, I love you too. So so SO much," Joe replied, continuing his thrusts. "So close, baby boy," he said after a few more rams against Nick's prostate.

"Me, too, oooohhhhh," Nick moaned when he felt Joe's hand around his unfortunately neglected cock.

"Cum for me, baby," Joe whispered seductively in his lover's ear, wrapping his hand around Nick's cock and pumping it. That was all it took to send Nick over the edge.

"JOESEPPHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, feeling his orgasm about to hit.

"NICHOLASSSSSS!!!!!" Joe screamed in return and, with one last thrust, he came. Hard. ALL of his juices spilling into Nick, who, in return to Joe's cumming, came all over their chest. They rode out the rest of their orgasms before Joe pulled his limp cock out of Nick and collapsing on top of his chest, both boys breathing heavily. Joe managed to push himself off of Nick, but ended up falling only a few inches from his body. Nick turned his head to face Joe, still panting. The older boy returned the look.

"That was amazing," Nick breathed, smiling slightly.

"You were amazing, love," Joe said, turning on his side and tucking a few of Nick's curls behind his ear. The younger boy smiled more, which cause Joe to smile in return. Nick yawned softly, ad Joe placed a quick kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Sleep, my angel," he whispered.

"Sing to me?" Nick asked, looking up at his lover.

"Of course," Joe replied, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders while trying to think of a good song to sing. Nick, in turn, wrapped his arms around Joe's waist and snuggled into his chest. Suddenly, an idea popped into Joe's head for a song to sing to Nick. He pulled him closer, leaned into his ear, and began singing.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waitin' at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Nick smiled as he heard his love sing the all too familiar song. As he listened to the lyrics, he thought about all he had Joe had been through. Starting off as brothers and becoming the best of friends. Then, he wrote this song and they became unconditional lovers. Unconditional. As Joe finished the song, Nick looked up at him.

"You're right, Joe,"

"Right about what, baby?" Joe asked, confused.

"About us belonging together. You're right. You are the one who understands me, and you've been with me for a very long time. I do belong with you."

Joe smiled wide and kissed Nick's forehead.

"I love you, Nicky," he said, still smiling.

"I love you, too, Joey," Nick replied, returning the smile. The two boys shared a quick, passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, happy as can be.

* * *

**YAY! It's done!**

**Hmm…for my first smut scene, I think I did a pretty good job.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this because I worked my (now 14-year-old) ass off on this. Please review and tell me what you think. As I said in the first part, honest reviews only! Thanks!**

**Peace, Court**


End file.
